Both of Us
by Teampara55
Summary: It's Tara's second deathday and her maker has something very special planned. (A/N this is a three chapter short story that i just couldn't get out of my head)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own them so don't sue!**

**A/N- love it or hate it, as long as you review it. **

I/_ wish I _

_was strong/ enough_

_to lift/ not one_

_but both/ of us_

_someday/ I will_

_be strong/ enough_

_to lift/ not one _

_but both of us_

**Pam's POV**

As Tara sang along with her Iphone I couldn't help but smile. She knew I hated Taylor Swift, but that fucking song got to me. It said everything that I'm too proud to say. How the fuck did this happen? When did I become a love sick teenage girl? Oh yeah, that kiss. Every since that god damned kiss i've been like a puppy, following this beautiful -stubborn- woman every where she went. My hand on the small of her back, daring anyone who layed eyes on her to touch her. Thankfully for them, no one was stupid enough to try. I tend to get a little crazy when it comes to Tara. I mean, she's mine and mine only. I do not share. She on the other hand, loves making me lose my shit. She would flirt with customers just to get a rise out of me and it worked everytime. It would always end with me speeding up to her and dragging her back to the office to show her who she belonged to, all the while she would smile that dazzling smile.

"You're so easy", Tara would say in between kisses.

God I'm fucked, but as long as she is the one doing the fuckin' it's acceptable.

Tonight I had something special planned. It's the anniversary of the night she changed my undead life, and I planned on returning the favor. Now, my progeny's not really the superficial type, an extravagant gift would not impress her in the least. So I planned a quiet moonlit picnic for the two of us. I grabbed her favorite book of love poems and a friend at Redcross owed me big and was able to send a couple of bags vegan O neg ( my loves favorite). She is gonna shit herself, metaphorically of course.

Watching her dance around our bedroom getting dressed singing along,makes me chuckle, gaining a smile from my love ,my heart ,my Tara.

"So tell me again why I'm letting you outta this bedroom?", Tara asks with a flirty smile,standing in front of me as I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Let?", I say with a slight laugh raising a brow.

"Yea, let", she counters moving closer.

"Has it slipped your mind who wears the pants here", I say trying to get a rise out of her for once.

"That's funny, cuz less than two hours ago you was screamin' _my_ name", she said eyes igniting with passion.

" For a girl you're a dick", I say trying to seem unaffected, though i am very amused.

"Yea? Well isn't that the werewolf callin' the vampire a freak of nature.", she said laughing.

It took every ounce of self control I have not to pull her down on the bed with me,and show her who's boss.

_'Control yourself Pamela, at least until you get her to the picnic.'_

My phone rang, pulling me back to reality.

_Everything's all set up. Eric is on his way with the bottles you asked for. I am soo excited! Wish I could be there to see Tara's face when she sees it. Who knew were such a romantic- J&J4ever_

I roll my eyes, but still can't wipe this stupid smile off of my face. This bitch is so lucky I love her.

"What you smiling at?", Tara asks, while putting on those lavender pumps that matched the form fitting lavender dress she was wearing.

"Are you ready or what?", I say dodging her question.

"Yea", She says in that sassy manner of hers, rolling her eyes. "Where are we goin' any way?"

I barely heard what she said I was too busy running my eyes over her body.

"Just shut up and bring that gorgeous ass of yours", I respond smirking, before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessica's POV

Oh my gosh! I'm so excited. Pam just text me and said they were on their way. I'm so happy she let me in on her plan. I think she's warmin' up to me. Ugh, you have know idea how hard its been keepin' this secret from my bestie, but Pam promised to personally stake me if i spilled. So...

"The old me would not be doing this", Eric said with a slight chuckle, as he pulled a pot of boiling water from the fire he built.

I watch as he sits it on the ground next to the cashmere blanket Pam insisted was placed in this very spot. I kinda get why though. Except for the eight foot radial clearing made directly in the center where we stood preparing everything, we were surrounded by wild lillies and orchids. If I didnt know any better, I'd think Pam had these planted months ago.

"Yeah, good thing Sookie came along and gave you a heart", I mumble under my breath.

"I heard that", he says placing the (now bottled) O neg into the pot. Though his voice was menacing, I could see the smirk on his lips.

"I know", I smile gleefully looking up at the night sky. It's so clear that I can see every star in the milkyway, every comet. Beautiful

"_Tara is gonna love this_", I think to myself.

"Pam better get laid", Eric grumbled setting up the battery powered IHome and sitting Pam's Ipod touch on it. It has the cutest picture of Pam and Tara on its lock screen.

"She will", I giggle, taking a look around at what has to be the most romantic scene since The Notebook.

_Why have you forsaken me/ in your eyes forsaken me/ in your thoughts forsaken me/ in your heart forsaken me oh_

Pam's text alert pulls me out of my thoughts.

_Five minutes away so make yourself scarce. Eric too.-Queen Bitch _

"It's showtime", I squeal clapping my hands together.

Eric just smirks and nods in the direction of Bon Temps, silently challenging me to a race that we both know he'll win. As we speed off I can't help laughing giddily. My ship is totally playing out well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took soo long to update but there was this giant hurricane on the east coast. Today as all tamela shippers know is Tara's deathday. so i thought it would be fitting to give her a POV. Alot of love to everyone who read and reviewed. Also, don't own them just love them( the characters ) XOXO, Keshia.**

**Tara's POV**

What's this pretty bitch up to? We're on the outskirts of Bon Temps and every time I ask where we're goin', she bobs my question like Ali. Fuck it, if she wants to be all mysterious I'm goin to let her. I'd rather keep myself busy checkin' her out. Damn, she's fine! That sexy ass light pink sweater material dress huggin' her every curve coupled with her chanel number five are seriously sending my hormones into a fuckn frenzy. I decide if she's not going to tell me where we were going, I was gonna have some fun.

"Stop looking at me like that", Pam says with a small smile on those kissable lips.

"Som vad?(Like what?) ", I ask innocently in Swedish, sliding my fingertips up the inside of her bare thigh. I know how much she loves it when I speak in her sire's mother tongue. It was kinda why I learned the language, though I'd never tell her that, not gonna give her the satisfaction.

"Like your gonna dive on me face first", she answers with a chuckle, stopping my fingers before they touched where I can feel she wants me to touch.

"I might", I respond, not at all kidding, kissing that spot on her neck that makes her quiver.

"Can you control yourself", Pam retorts, though her normal bored tone falters as I Igentley bite the same spot I kissed.

"Put this on", she orders, handing me her Gucci scarf as I slide back to my side of the car.

"No thanks it took me 30 minutes to get my hair the way I wanted", I say with a raised eyebrow, mocking her teasingly.

"Jesus H. Tara, your eyes." she groans, rolling her own ocean blues.

"Ooh kinky", I jest with a smirk, placing the mock blindfold over my eyes.

"You wish", Pam mutters, but I can feel arousal tickling its way down the bond we share.

"Fuck yea I do", I say with a fake pout.

I feel the car come to stop and I can smell faint traces of Eric and Jess. The scents of icy saltwater and peaches lingered lightly through the air. Where ever we are they had been here, recently. Also I smell lillies and orchids causing a smile to drift onto my face.

Pam's door opens and closes, I hear her speed to mine and open it.

"Come love", she whispers taking my hand in hers. Her excitement streaking down the bond and slamming into me.

"Kay", I respond standing up.

We walk silently for five minute when my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Var ar vi,babe?( where are we,babe)", I ask as I take in the scent of what has to be a field of flowers. the combined scents of lillies and orchids sending my senses into overdrive.

"tålamod lever, vi är nästan där ( patience love, we're almost there)", she whispers in my ear. I try not to moan as her lips gently graze my earlobe.

Suddenly we stop and I can hear a fire crackling close by. Pam comes up behind me and puts her arms around my waist.

"För dig min kärlek.(for you my love)", Pam whispered while removing the blindfold.

When I open my eye my knees buckle beneath me. If not for Pam's arms around me I would have hit the ground. It is beautiful, amazing, mesmerizing. I couldn't speak, couldn't move. How did I forget my deathday? Of course she'd remember.

"Hatar du det? ( do you hate it)", Pam whispered with a smirk.

"You know I love it", I laugh trying to blink away the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

As I turn in her arms to face my favorite girl, she kisses me. If I was still alive I would have been breathless. It was as if she poured every drop of love, loyalty, and desire into me from her end of the bond, making me feel faint in the process.

"Come", she breathes as our lips part.

I take her hand and follow, absorbing my surroundings as we walk towards my favorite blanket sprawled on the ground. Pam threw this sexy smirk over her shoulder,tossing her hair carelessly out of her face. She starts to giggle gleefully when she notices me watching the sky,smiling.

I'd spent countless nights in bed with her looking up at the night sky through the retractable moon roof in our home. I'd babble on and on about each constellation and there meaning. Pam would just nuzzle into my neck and tell me that I shine brighter than any star she'd ever seen. Her words never failed to put a smile on my face.

As we sit it dawns on me, Eric and Jess's scents, they must have set everything up. I can't stop the chuckle that escapes my throat, causing Pam's head to turn in my direction.

" Never pegged Eric as the sentimental type", I say before she can speak.

"I blame Sookie's magic vagina", she laughs shaking her head.

I watch her closely as she pulls a crystal whine bottle from a bucket next to her. As she popped the cork the most delicious smell wafts through the air. Vegan O neg, yum, my favorite.

"You really went all out for lil ole me", I say watching her pour the exquisite blood into wine flutes.

"Bara det bästa för min flicka. (Only the best for my girl)", she says handing me a glass. We sip the crimson liquid before sitting them down off of the blanket. as soon as my hand releases the flute, Pam leans in to ghost a kiss on my lips. I feel her words and actions hit me right between the legs.

_Fuck._

"Mmm, how about you let me thank you properly", I purr into her ear after pulling away.

"Okay", she responds, her voice going up an octave as my lips clasp her earlobe before releasing it.

Pam released a soft moan before straddling me at the speed off light, kissing me gently. We start tearing at each others clothes like we've been away from the other for years. I feel the zipper on the back of my dress come down and slide down my shoulders, before I stand placing Pam on her feet in front of me. As my dress slides to the ground I break the kiss just long enough to pull Pam's sweater dress over her head...

_Happy birthday to me_

I resist the urge to take her fast and hard right then, which ain't easy. Just sayin'. Instead I take in the sight of this gorgeous fuckin woman before me, _delectable. _Pam Immediatly closes the gap between us. As I unhook her bra and toss it aside I gently lay us down on the blanket.

"I'm the luckiest vampire in the world. With the most beautiful maker ever", I say looking her in those blazing blues. My hands start to roam that perfect body of hers.

"Håll käften och kyss mig. (Shut up and kiss me), she moans as my hands find the center of her arousal.

I can't help but smile and let our lips meet...

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**This it, the end of the road. It's been really fun writing this story. Hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Oh don't forget to review.**

**dont own them just love em.**

**Tara's POV**

"You smell like heaven", Pam almost growls before flipping us over.

"I taste even better", I say with a raised brow as she looms over me, eyes igniting with mischief.

"Let's test that theory", Pam says licking her lips.

Next thing I know my panties are off she's between my legs.

"Tell me how bad you want it", Pam demands that low drawl that never fails to make me tremble.

Before I can answer she flicks her tongue over my clit, immediately making my eyes roll to the back of my head and my fangs descend so hard it almost hurt.

"I'm sorry, what was that?", she teases.

"Fuck you", I whisper.

"My thoughts exactly", she whispers back with a devilish smirk, before descending on me.

As she licks and sucks on me, I call out her full name. Upon hearing this, she hums in approval against my now dripping center, causing my back to arch and my hands to grip her hair. Without warning she enters me with two fingers, making me clench around her instantaneously. Pam begins to work them in and out of me slowly while speeding her tongue up to a pace that has me begging for mercy.

God, I love this woman.

I writhe and scream beneath her she flexes her fingers up and down inside me, rubbing against my g-spot. I'm so close I can taste it.

"Oh, fuck! Pam!", I scream trying to pull myself away from her very skilled tongue and hands. "Please. Please slow down, I can't take it",I moan as her free hand grips my hip, preventing my escape.

I smell her arousal pooling between her legs at the sound of my pleas. Her scent making my walls contract and release signaling my fast approaching orgasm. Pam's wrist become a virtual blur as she moves her tongue from my lower lips to my inner thigh, releasing her fangs with a snap. I watch as she runs her tongue over a patch skin before sinking them into me, all the while still working me over with her fingers. the feeling of being penetrated in more ways than one pushes me over the edge.i scream so loud I'm sure all of Renard Parish heard me.

God she's good at that.

She doesn't stop though she countinues to stroke me drawing out the sensation as long as possible, while still drinking me down.

O-town, population, me.

It takes a full five minutes for me to recover. When Pam finally removes both her fingers and her fangs from inside me she sits up, obviously pleased with herself, and smirks. Her blue eyes glinting in the moonlight watching my body calm itself.

"That what you get for teasing me in the car", she chuckles before making a show of licking her index and middle finger clean of my juices.

"Paybacks a mothafucker", I say before mounting her at the speed of light. "You ready ready for this Barbie?"

Before she can answer I'm between her legs, sucking on her slowly.

This is heaven.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Pam's POV**

As the lead singer in Paramore softly croons 'The Only Exception', so do I.

Tara slowly runs her fingers through my hair as I trace patterns over her bare stomach, watching as the muscles beneath her perfect brown skin tighten and quiver. Between the mind blowing sex we just had and the gentle caresses, I become lost in my thoughts.

Two years ago, if someone would have said 'Pam you're gonna be a maker and fall head over heels in love with your progeny', I would've laughed like a madwoman before ripping their fuckin' head off. Yet, here I am, both a maker and completely in love...with her. If I wasn't such cynic I'd say it was destiny. Maybe it is...

"Hey, what's goin' on in that beautiful head of yours?", Tara asks in a quiet and loving tone. Her deep brown eyes burning holes through my hard outer shell effectively reducing me to a school girl experiencing her first love.

_So embarrassing_

I smile that stupid smile I always smile when she strokes my ego.

" It's nothin', just... who knew? You know?", I whisper.

" Me.", she says beaming, while returning her eyes to the sky, " from the moment you saved me from myself in that tanning bed. I knew. Pam, I've never had anyone but the Stackhouse's and Lafeyette. Even they couldn't handle my temper and horrible attitude. Shit, Sookie begged someone she knew hated me to save my life and I repaid her by going mental on her. I did that all the time as a human and it didn't make me many friends. But you...you didn't budge. My bitchiness didn't even faze you. You still slapped some sense into me and pulled me out. I knew then that I'd stand by you through...whatever.'

Fuck her for turning me into a teenage girl at a chick flick.

"Didn't stop you from being a pain in my ass", I say with a smirk and a light pinch.

"Didn't stop you from lovin it", she responds giggling.

I don't even deny it.

"Read me your favorite poem. You know I love the way your voice sounds", she purrs passing me the book.

"As you wish vacker en",I say kissing her stomach chastely.

I turn over so that the back of my head rests on the side of her torso and quickly fluid through the book.

_I love thee, as I love the calm  
Of sweet, star-lighted hours!  
I love thee, as I love the balm  
Of early jes'mine flow'rs.  
I love thee, as I love the last  
Rich smile of fading day,  
Which lingereth, like the look we cast,  
On rapture pass'd away.  
I love thee as I love the tone  
Of some soft-breathing flute  
Whose soul is wak'd for me alone,  
When all beside is mute._

She joins me, reciting the words from memory, that flawless smile kissing her lips.

_I love thee as I love the first Young violet of the spring; Or the pale lily, April-nurs'd_

_To scented blossoming._

_I love thee, as I love the full,  
Clear gushings of the song,  
Which lonely-sad-and beautiful-  
At night-fall floats along,  
Pour'd by the bul-bul forth to greet  
The hours of rest and dew;  
When melody and moonlight meet  
To blend their charm, and hue.  
I love thee, as the glad bird loves  
The freedom of its wing,  
On which delightedly it moves  
In wildest wandering._

_I love thee as I love the swell,  
And hush, of some low strain,  
Which bringeth, by its gentle spell,  
The past to life again.  
Such is the feeling which from thee  
Nought earthly can allure:  
'Tis ever link'd to all I see  
Of gifted-high-and pure_

As soon as the last words leave my lips I find myself underneath Tara being kissed softly.

"This is the best deathday ever", she whispers before kissing me again.

That makes two of us...

* * *

Vader en- beautiful one (Swedish)

I love thee- Eliza Acton


End file.
